1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the display technology develops rapidly, various flat panel display apparatuses having excellent characteristics such as a slim profile, a light weight, and low power consumption have been introduced. With the recent development in display technology, flexible display apparatuses have been researched and developed, and stretchable display apparatuses that are capable of being changed to various shapes are being actively researched and developed.
Meanwhile, a display apparatus having a slim profile and flexible characteristics may include a thin film encapsulation layer to block infiltration of moisture, oxygen, etc. from outside. A conventional thin film encapsulation layer has a configuration in which inorganic layers and organic layers are alternately stacked. However, since the thin film encapsulation layer is integrally formed with a display apparatus, the thin film encapsulation layer may degrade the flexibility of the display apparatus, and the thin film encapsulation layer may be damaged when the shape of the display apparatus is changed.